ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1882 (25th December 1999)
Plot Rosa is working herself mad with the Christmas dinner to impress the Mitchells. Beppe and Gianni drop harmless jokes whom she doesn't find too amusing. They persuade her to take a rest, but it doesn't last long and Nicky is frustrated that they aren't celebrating for her birthday. Rosa promises to make it up to her. Dan is making a mock-up of the Christmas bunch, and Phil has gone a wire. Lisa takes over the cooking and Dan goes on the look-out for Phil. Peggy has gone to town with the brunch for the Di Marcos, Frank doesn't share her determination. Mark gets impatient with Jeff's presence at the Fowlers and Jim has everybody questioning when he claims Christmas isn't Jesus' birthday. Melanie is taken aback when Ian presents her with her Christmas gift, The Vic. She claims it's insane. The atmosphere at the Evans' is depressing with the missing item of Natalie. Peggy rounds the family together, barks her orders on manners and behaviour, and the family make their way in pride and stride to Giuseppe's. Irene questions Troy on his behaviour towards Rosa. He can't believe she's even considering something is going on. Their sloppy reunion kiss is interrupted by Terry, who misses them. Sam has bought Beppe a personal organiser for Christmas but when Jackie questions her on some flash underwear that Beppe received from Nina, she is furious. Peggy gets annoyed with Frank's favourable comments to Rosa and Dot has everyone erratic with a game of charades. With the family gone, Phil takes a lounge in The Vic. Jim tries coming onto Pauline, she makes it clear she isn't interested. Dan finds Phil in The Vic. Phil opens up about all the heartache and misery the public house has caused him and his family over the years. He offers to sell it to Dan for a fiver. Dan is reluctant at first but later accepts his astonishing offer. Barry can't bare to spend the day wallowing in self-pity and commences to search for his fianceé. Lisa and Jamie are left to enjoy Christmas dinner by themselves, Lisa reaches the end of her tether with Phil and tells Jamie to tell him the relationship is off and storms out. If the Di Marco and Mitchell family Christmas dinner wasn't unpleasant and awkward enough, the appearance of Phil after two-hour delay certainly heightens the atmosphere when he proceeds Peggy with news, asking her if she wants the bad or the good first. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Dan - Craig Fairbrass *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Beppe - Michael Greco *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Teresa - Leila Birch *Nicky - Carly Hillman *Joe - Jake Kyprianou *Jackie - Race Davies *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Martin - James Alexandrou *Jeff - Leslie Schofield *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Steven - Edward Savage *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade *Ben - Morgan Whittle *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor Guest cast *Troy - Jamie Jarvis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *5 Albert Square - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Backroom and kitchen *Bridge Street *Giuseppe's - Restaurant *87 George Street - Kitchen Notes *This episode of a two-part special for Christmas Day was broadcast on a Saturday at 5.50pm. *A man dressed up as Santa is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant's Christmas present gives Phil an opportunity to make things up with his mum, but has he got other ideas? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,960,000 viewers (9th place). Noteworthy dialogue Frank Butcher: "I've never seen so many chicken legs in my life. Every chicken in London must be in a wheelchair." --- Dot Cotton (about The Vic): "Changes hand so many times, they 'ought to put revolving doors on that place." --- Phil Mitchell: "It's been a never-ending stream of misery since we set foot in Walford." Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes